Glaz
Note: This is still a WIP. This character belongs to ItsYaBoiLimon. Please ask for permission if you want to use this character. “Do you know what an artist and a crossbower have in common? Details. Like when a touch of color is misplaced. When a shadow does not match with its surroundings. Or when a shape is not in its rightful place. The only difference, is the stakes. Mine are higher.” Glaz is the Russian word for eye. Description ”It’s all about the details.” You’re lost in the Icewing Kingdom. You aren’t sure how you got here, but all you know is that you know nothing about the terrain. But you do admit, it’s pretty. Snow falls on pre-existing snow, that glitters in the light of the late sunset. A patch of pine trees slightly sway in the soft breeze, like a whisper. The Northen Lighte gleam in the sky. It’s almost mystical. But you aren’t keen on freezing to death, so you move on, scouring the land for anyone that might help. And in the distance, you see a Ice wing. It’s a good thing you have great spotting skills, because he is almost invisible against the snow. You move in to get a closer look. The dragon is your typical Icewing build. His main scales are the exact same color as the snow, which makes him hard to see, even from up close. But that wasn’t how you spotted him. His horns and his talons are light gray, gleaming due to the reflected light, which gave away his position. His eyes are a light blue, which you think wouldn't work with his body coloration, but it does. He is lying down with a crossbow in his claws, so still that snow managed to gather on him. He tensed up when you approached, seeming to have noticed you. You get closer, and he raises is claw, signaling you to stop. You do. You take a peek to see at what he is looking at. It’s a stag, quite the distance away. The Icewing tracks the stag with his eyes, and 30 seconds latter, he fires. The bolt hit the stag, directly in the head. It falls, dead. ”Impressive accuracy.” You think to yourself, and then something on the crossbow catches your eye. It’s a small, golden plaque, and the name engraved on it makes you shiver in slight horror. Personality(WIP) “They say I’m the stuff of legends. Let me tell you right now, I’m not.” Glaz is a unusual dragon. He tends to keep to himself, and is quite the introvert when he isn’t with friends. He has great pride due to his reputation, but does his best to suppress it. Pride kills, you know. To a stranger, he seems cold(no pun intended,) calculating, blunt with words, and has a lesser regard for emotions. This set of characteristics makes him a excelent assassin. But there is more to him than the surface. Get to know him, and he warms up significantly. His outsider personality isn‘t who he truly is, just a facade to help him get through the war. To his few friends, Glaz is as kind and mellow as anyone else, and sticks with them when the going gets tough. Just because he has a legendary reputation doesn’t mean he has to act like a legend. He cherishes his few friends more than his skills, even his beloved crossbow comes in second. Friends help him understand the art and culture he never grasped as a dragonet, and he could fully express himself to them without his public image getting in the way. He wishes to be treated like a normal dragon, and somewhat hates the reputation the war gave him. As such, he finds friends non-expendable, and worth whatever trouble they may be. His relationship with his fellow army comrades is a bit different. Due to his role in the army, Glaz rarely interacts with his other soldiers, besides his commanding officers. He simply salutes his fellow soldiers and moves on. They only see what the rest of the world sees; a cold, ruthless assassin. And don’t talk smack about his crossbow or his friends. It may be the last thing you ever do. History(Somewhat of a WIP) “I always hit my mark.” Glaz was born in the Icewing Kingdom, in a region not too far from its border. His parents loved him as any other parent would. His mother is a scholar and his father sculpted furniture from ice blocks he cut himself. In school he shined in mathematics and reasoning, but didn’t enjoy art and culture as much as he enjoyed logic. His father taught him geometry, trigonometry, and calculus, which he used frequently in his job. From a young age, Glaz demonstrated great hand/eye coordination and accuracy. Whether it be fighting other dragonets with snowballs or impaling a seal with an icicle for dinner, he was always a league above the others. Glaz had a great passion of being adventurous. Jumping on ice sheets, venturing into wooded thundra, you name it. This often got him into odds with his parents, but seeing as there wasn’t much they could do about it, they left him alone in that department. He searched for a way to incorporate his great mathematical skills and his adventurous spirit. And then he found it; Crossbowing. Crossbows were becoming popular weapons among Icewings. It’s capability to engage a target long range and it’s light ammunition were a great asset due to the Icewing fighting style of guerrilla warfare. Glaz reasoned that mastering the crossbow would put his analytical mind to good use while the weapon allowed him to be safe on his adventures. He soon fell in love with the idea, and yearned to have ownership of one. However, his parents wouldn’t get him one. They said it would put him in danger, and it wasn’t necessary for his development either, or so they thought. That didn’t stop Glaz, however. He took matters in his own hands and decided to make one himself. He studied a crossbow he saw at a shop and made schematics of it. He managed to find a freshly cut pine log and some string. After a month of cutting and assembling, his crossbow was complete. Seeing that it was his own creation, he added his own personal touch. It was quite large and sturdy. He made the firing mechanism longer, allowing for easier reloading and greater range. It was also made to fire different types of bolts, if he so chooses to. He trained rigorously and with passion, and he took his prized creation in hosted crossbow tournaments and dominated the leaderboard. He in his crossbow were one. They were a part of each other’s life. This is what he was meant to do. After becoming an adult, Glaz joined the Icewing army, to his parents' displeasure. It wasn’t easy, but he believed this is where he belonged, out on the front lines, putting his skills to good us by defending his home. And oh boy did he put them in good use. His “Baptism of Fire” was a eye opener for Glaz. Here, he saw the brutality of the war, and the lives it claimed. For once, he was happy he wasn’t out on the front lines, but instead half burried in the ground, his front half lying down, crossbow in arm. His first ever kill was of a skying attacking a downed IceWing. The sound of the bolt impacting on the Skywings body shot adrenaline through his veins. Trying his best to keep calm, he kept shooting. One after another, they all fell. Suddenly, a enemy shot a bolt straight at him. He dodged the shot, but it grazed his cheek. Terrified, he instantly took off from his hiding spot. Using trees as cover, he managed to reposition without problems. From there, he managed to spot the enemy crossbower. Taking a massive breath, he shot his crossbow. He heard the bolt land, and he was filled with adrenaline, but he also became slightly saddened. He was a worthy opponent. The rest of his squad managed to beat off the attack, and Glaz left his first battle with newfound strength and a sense of honor. Glaz was incredibly effective on the battlefield. Many dragons have fallen to his bolts, one after another. His accuracy seemed something of legend. He demonstrated great patience, staying in one place for hours, and his tactics made him undetectable to enemy crossbowers. To him, Crossbowing was a beautiful, yet brutal art. The positioning, timing, and movement all culminated into one decisive shot. He was infamous with enemy troops, whom which spread horror through the ranks. Glaz was so notorious that the enemy gave him a nickname; The Frozen Harbinger of Death. Fear of him was so high that enemy troops avoided open fields like the plague, and cherished every bit of cover they could find. The Skywings feared nothing, but that thing called Glaz scared them. His comrades respected him greatly, and just his presence gave the troops more motivation without saying a single word. Many owe their lives to him, for ending their would-be assailant with a well placed crossbow bolt. They demselevs gave him a nickname as well:Sharpshot. After the war ended, Glaz received many awards from Queen Glacier, commemorating his skill and his loyalty. During times of peace, he volunteered to teach crossbowers his tactics and helped improve their aim. He made sure that his fight and his skill will live on. Relationships Silver Silver heard of Glaz´s legendary aim and skills on the battlefield, and searched to find him. She wasn’t disappointed. Quotes “It’s a cruel, dangerous world out there, but I’ve found my way.” “It’s simple geometry.” ”What’s a aimbot?” ”I don't miss. 98% of the time.” Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Other)